


What Was in the Food?

by trixie_moon



Series: HQ Whumptober 2020 [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College Student Miya Haruhiro, College Student Miya Hiroaki, Day 21 - Infection, Fever, Gen, Haru plans to be a lawyer, Hiro's planning to be a shrink, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Miya Hiroaki Needs a Hug, Sickfic, Whumptober 2020, sick Miya Hiroaki, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixie_moon/pseuds/trixie_moon
Summary: Hiro becomes severely ill. No one knows why.Whumptober Day 21 - Infection
Relationships: Bokuto Kaito/Miya Hiroaki, Kaito/Hiro, Miya Hiroaki & Miya Haruhiro, Original Character/Original Character
Series: HQ Whumptober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907605
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: Creative Chaos Discord Recs, Whumptober 2020





	What Was in the Food?

Hiro cried softly, wrapping himself in his blankets. His head was pounding and his stomach felt like it was crawling out of his mouth.

The eighteen-year-old turned onto his stomach, retching into the bucket by the sofa. Too weak to make the trip back and forth to the bathroom, Hiro had just dragged a bucket over with him. That way, he wouldn’t pass out in the hallway and choke on his own vomit. Since watching one too many videos on choking deaths for his anatomy class, Hiro had been terrified of having it happen to him. 

It had been like this for the last day and a half, and Hiro couldn’t think straight (not that he was ever straight in the first place). He laughed at his own joke before bursting into tears again. He  _ ached.  _ It wasn’t the good post-workout ache either. This was the ache and pain of illness, something Hiro knew well. But knowing he was sick was the least helpful thing right now. 

He needed to know how to make it stop. Just make it stop. No pain, no ache, no nothing. Just painless, dreamless sleep. 

His phone beeped, letting him know it was time to check his temperature again. Preferably, Kaito would be taking his temperature, but Kaito was off in Hyōgo, dealing with family matters. So Hiro would have to do it for himself. 

**_105.7 F • 40.9 C_ **

He laughed quietly, resting his head back onto his pillow. At least that explained why he felt worse than yesterday. Much worse. A fter all, his fever had been barely a fever then. It was more like a cold, but now that his temperature had risen five degrees Fahrenheit in just a day, Hiro was starting to feel concerned. 

Maybe he should call Kaito? No, Kaito wouldn’t like to be bothered with his boyfriend right now. Besides, he had family matters to deal with.

Or maybe he could call Misha? The sophomore had said that he wasn’t busy today. But he had also mentioned that he was going on a date with Sachi. 

Daiki, Sora, and their other friends were crossed off the list for similar reasons.

But before Hiro could cry about it, someone knocked on the door.

“It’s open,” rasped Hiro. He wrinkled his nose. Was he really that sick?

The door opened and Haru slowly came into view above Hiro’s head. He was blurry but Hiro didn’t know if that was because he wasn’t wearing his glasses, or because he was feverish, or because he was crying. Probably all three. 

Haru looked at his brother. “You look like shit,” he said. “Did you get sick?”

Hiro nodded, “H-Hurts...fever hasn’t gone down. On-Only up.”

Haru sighed, taking the same thermometer and checking Hiro’s temperature. 

**_106.4 F • 41.3 C_ **

He sighed, informing Hiro. Hiro began to cry softly again. “Still went up,”

Haru nodded absently, calling his and Hiro’s father. Atsumu needed to know that Hiro was sick. Once he had been informed, Haru hung up and called Misha. He started pacing back and forth, waiting for someone to pick up. 

When Misha finally answered, Haru said, “Hiro has a fever of 41 degrees...do I take him in?”

“Shit,” replied Misha. “Has he been drinking fluids and resting?”

Haru gave his brother a glance and Hiro nodded shakily. “Uh, yeah,”

“Well that’s good. B-But if you want my best advice, I’d say to take him to the hospital. _ Especially  _ if that fever of his started sometime within the last 24 hours,”

“All right. Thanks Misha,”

“No problem,”

* * *

Hiro was still feverish as he lay in the hospital room the next morning. Pumped full of antibiotics, he opted to sleep. 

Atsumu and Haru were outside, discussing things with the doctor. From what they had managed to piece together, Hiro had somehow become infected with salmonella. That at least explained the fever. 

“But that doesn’t explain how he go—for the love of—HIRO!”  Haru stormed inside Hiro’s room, snatching his twin’s phone. “That chicken place! He got yakitori Friday night, that fits the time that he got sick,”

“Ah,” said the doctor. “That would certainly explain things,” 

“Yeah,” said Haru. “And then the dumbass gets sick. How unsurprising. But uh, is he gonna be okay?”

“Oh yes. Thankfully, his fever is going down so he should be able to be discharged in a few days,” he explained. “That was very smart of you,”

Haru laughed awkwardly, cheeks pink. “Thank you,” he said. “But it was nothing. Hiro’s my twin, I’d know something was wrong,”

But even twins didn’t know everything. The only reason Haru had even figured it out was that he needed to borrow his twin’s psychology textbook. That was just luck. Not some intuition. 

But Hiro would be okay. That’s all that Haru wanted. 

For him to be okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> do NOT eat random yakitori from street stalls.


End file.
